The risky life of his brother
by rorocanrojas1998
Summary: Hi guys, this is my version of rorocan1997 Victoria: I've never had surgery before either. And, I do not want surgery either, since I'm afraid to wake up in the middle of that. Oh, it's okay, I'm sending Seddie. Jake's POV I rubbed all the windows with gentleness and peace, when peace was interrupted by the Pirate Princess and Izzy arguing. I groaned and rolled my eyes and lowere


Hola chicos, esta es mi versión de rorocan1997 Victoria: nunca me he operado antes tampoco. Y, tampoco quiero cirugía, ya que tengo miedo de despertarme en medio de eso. Oh, está bien, le envío a Seddie.

El POV de Jake Froté todas las ventanas con suavidad y paz, cuando la paz fue interrumpida por la Princesa Pirata y Izzy discutiendo. Gemí y puse los ojos en blanco y bajé la herramienta que estaba usando. Estaba lavando las ventanas ocultas de la base de la Isla Pirata, mientras que Izzy y la Princesa Pirata estaban ansiosos en la plataforma de la lavadora de ventanas. Puse los ojos en blanco y gemí cuando me volví hacia ellos y miré hacia arriba. "Chicos, ¿pueden renunciar?" Yo les grito. "Solo deja de discutir y lava las ventanas ... ¡En serio, tienes UN trabajo!" Espero una respuesta. Sí, me siento un poco mal gritándole a Izzy, pero oye; Tengo un cierto límite. Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedo tomar. Me ignoraron por completo. "NOOOOO ES EL QUE DIJO" "¡NO HE DADO NADA!" "NO MIENTES AHORA, S-" "Bien, eso ' ¡Ya basta! "Digo, cortando y agitando mis manos desde el suelo." ¡Si no se comportan, entonces tendrán que entrar! "" ¡NO ME DEO DECIR QUE ELLOS APOLOGAN! "" ¡YO NI ME! "Me quejo de esto iba a ser difícil. Quiero decir, ¿este argumento era tan serio? "¡Vamos, muchachos, son como los mejores amigos!" Cubby exclama desde el otro lado del escondite. Parece que también está luchando por mantener la paz entre los dos. La princesa pirata se burla y se cruza de brazos. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ya ni siquiera me gusta ella! "" ¿Disculpe? ¿Fue este argumento tan serio? "¡Vamos chicos, son como los mejores amigos!" Cubby exclama desde el otro lado del escondite. Parece que él también está luchando por mantener la paz entre los dos. La princesa pirata se burla y se cruza de brazos. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ya ni siquiera me gusta ella!" "¿Perdóneme?" ¿Fue este argumento tan serio? "¡Vamos chicos, son como los mejores amigos!" Cubby exclama desde el otro lado del escondite. Parece que él también está luchando por mantener la paz entre los dos. La princesa pirata se burla y se cruza de brazos. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ya ni siquiera me gusta ella!" "¿Perdóneme?"

"¡YA NO!" Ella le gritó en la cara. Gemí una vez más. Se recostó contra la barandilla y el panel de botones, cruzando los brazos de espaldas a la Princesa Pirata. Supongo que Izzy accidentalmente presionó uno de los botones, porque la lavadora de ventanas se fue hacia abajo. "¡HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Sus voces resonaron mientras bajaban en línea recta. "¡Pulsa el botón rojo!" Yo grito frenéticamente. Cubby está corriendo para obtener la cuerda que ayuda a suspenderla para tal vez aliviar la tensión, mientras que Skully lo ayuda. Estoy parado justo debajo de ellos en caso de que caigan. Entonces tal vez pueda atrapar a Izzy ... * suspira soñando * Izzy se cierra de golpe contra el panel de la ventana, haciendo que se deslice violentamente hasta detenerse. La princesa PIrate se tambalea hacia delante y tropieza con sus propios pies, golpeando a sí misma en la barandilla, que pronto se cae. Por suerte, ella agarra una de las palancas antes que ella. Luego, la palanca hizo que la plataforma de la lavadora de ventanas subiera y bajara y subiera y bajara y subiera ... Esto fue un desastre. Izzy se inclinó sobre el tren en movimiento para ver a la Princesa Pirata colgando de la palanca. Sus vidas colgaban de un hilo. Literalmente. Lo único que frenaba la lavadora de ventanas era que Cubby y Skully luchaban por sujetar la cuerda. "¡No te sueltes!" Gritó rápidamente a la princesa pirata, que seguía gritando. Oye; Yo también. Izzy tampoco podría soltarse. Tenía que sujetar firmemente la barandilla o, de lo contrario, también se caería de la lavadora de ventanas en movimiento. Pronto, la princesa pirata recuperó el control de sí misma y dijo: "¡Izzy, tengo que dejarlo ir! ¡Es la única manera en que la plataforma dejará de moverse! ¡Si no lo hago, ambos podríamos morir!" Izzy Los ojos se ensancharon, y luego levantó la palma temblorosamente. "¡NO PIENSES EN ELLO! ¡VINO A CONSEGUIRTE!" Luego comenzó a bajar el ferrocarril en movimiento hacia donde estaba la Princesa Pirata. Mis ojos se abren también. Izzy, por favor ten cuidado. Peter's POV Estaba jugando a las escondidas con Tink cuando lo escuché. "UNO, DOS, TRES" "HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Fruncí el ceño. Eso suena familiar. A menos que ... Saqué mi espía y apunté hacia donde escuché los gritos. Oh no. Mis sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Tenía que apurarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El POV de Jake me di cuenta por la forma en que ella se deslizaba nerviosamente por la barandilla que estaba asustada. "¡Izzy! ¡Cálmate! ¡PODRÍA USTED PODRÍA USAR SU POLVO PIXIE!" De repente exclamo. Los ojos de Izzy se abren una vez más con la realización, y luego ambos nos damos cuenta de que eso no será posible, ya que ella ya está en una posición en la que no puede alcanzarlo. Mis hombros se desploman hacia abajo. ¡No hay forma de que ella pueda atrapar a la Princesa Pirata y regresar con seguridad! Pero ... ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Qué podría pasar? Estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Izzy cuando escuché una voz familiar y vi una cara familiar. "¿Izzy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Exclamó Peter, volando sobre Izzy. ¿De donde vino el? De repente, la lavadora de ventanas se sacudió hacia adelante. Miré hacia abajo, confundido, al ver a Cubby sosteniendo la cuerda que suspendía a las chicas, lo que hizo que se mantuviera en su lugar e impidió que se moviera. Dang Cubby, pensé para mí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? "¡RELAJARSE A PETER! ¡ESTOY BIEN!" Izzy dice frustrado. Extiende la mano para que la princesa la agarre y trata de levantarla. Peter suspira y ayuda a Izzy a levantarla. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, los tres están a salvo en la plataforma. Suspiro, aliviado. Y ahí es cuando Cubby pierde su agarre. Y toda la lavadora de ventanas se va volando. Y Rodrigo es derribado de la plataforma, le cuela el cuerpo cuando toca el suelo. Y todo se fue por el desagüe. "¡Rooooooodrigoooooo!" Todos gritamos a todo pulmón. La única voz que escuché fue la mía, probablemente porque su nombre seguía sonando en mis oídos. Izzy, corriendo por mi cuerpo, corro hacia su cuerpo inerte y presiono una oreja contra su pecho por un latido. Gracias a Dios que escucho uno. El pobre Cubby está temblando de pesar y sudando por la cantidad de fuerza que puso para suspender el limpiador de ventanas. Pero estoy demasiado ocupado como para culparlo mientras Peter y la princesa pirata e Izzy lloran al lado de Rodrigo. Ligeramente herido por la colisión. Hay MUCHA sangre ¿Por qué siempre le pasa esto a Rodrigo? Empiezo a llorar mientras Skully me acaricia la espalda con sus alas. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, llega la ambulancia y estamos esperando en la sala de espera. Toco mis pies con impaciencia. ¿Cuándo nos llamarán? De repente, el médico se acerca a nosotros con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Nos hace un gesto para que vengamos a ver a Rodrigo. Todos saltamos con entusiasmo de nuestros asientos, cuando el doctor levanta una mano. "Solo uno." Él dijo. Nos miramos el uno al otro. ¿Uno de nosotros? Cubby me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me indicó que me fuera. "Probablemente te necesito más." Dijo solemnemente. Le doy una cálida sonrisa mientras sigo al médico, dejando atrás a Cubby y Skully. Cuando entro, lo primero que noto es que mi hermana Izzy se ve frágil y pálida, con un monitor cardíaco que suena constantemente. Me siento temblando en una silla. "¿Cuáles son sus heridas?" Exijo al doctor. "Tiene un brazo, una pierna rota y una fractura en la espalda. Junto con unos puntos de sutura". Él dice, manteniendo sus ojos en un portapapeles. Hay un momento de silencio antes de que se vaya. "Wow Iz", me las arreglo para decir. "Has sobrevivido bastante!" Doy una leve risita. Que suerte sigue viva. Ella permanece dormida. Ojalá ella se despertara. Agarro su mano hasta que mi palma está sudorosa. Momentos más tarde, Cubby y Skully entran tristes. Me preguntan qué pasó. Ni siquiera puedo hablar porque me siento atascado, así que solo les hago una señal para que le pregunten al médico. Cuando lo hacen, vuelven aún más sombríos. Skully se posa en el hombro flojo de Rodrigo mientras Cubby se sienta conmigo, mirando el suelo. Una parte de mí se pregunta si la Princesa Pirata y Peter Pan están bien, pero la otra parte de mí solo quiere quedarse con Izzy y cuidarla en caso de que despierte. Eventualmente, Cubby y Skully Izzy Jennifer Blacklist van a revisar a la Princesa Pirata y a Peter mientras yo me quedo atrás. Los veo irse mientras el hermano se mueve a mi lado. Al principio, hay esperanza de que ella pueda simplemente despertarse, antes de que se detenga y todavía esté otra vez. Yo suspiro. Ella permanece así durante la próxima semana, y con la dificultad de los médicos, logro quedarme con ella mientras que Cubby y Skully se quedan con Peter y la Princesa Pirata, y vienen a visitarme a menudo. Todos habíamos traído mantas y flores para ella con la esperanza de que pudiera despertarse, pero no tanta suerte. Incluso el chocolate; él favorito Me despierto, sobresaltada. Algo me había despertado. Estaba en un sueño encantador en el que nunca habíamos oído hablar de limpiadores de ventanas y mi hermano estaba a salvo y ... Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta de que me había despertado con el sonido de la respiración rápida de mi hermano. El monitor de su corazón se estaba volviendo loco. Mis ojos se abren. "No, no, no, esto no está sucediendo, esto no está ..." Se aceleró. "¡NO NO NO NO!" Pánico aún más cuando la línea se detiene. Mis ojos se abren aún más. Lo agarro por los hombros y la sacudo frenéticamente. "Quédate conmigo hermano!" Grito en el rostro. En cambio, su cabeza rueda hacia un lado. La dejo y le acaricio la frente, esta vez con más suavidad. "Quédate conmigo", murmuro. "No ... no sé qué haría si ..." Estaba a punto de ponerme sentimental cuando su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad. Parpadeo en sorpresa. ¿Lo que acaba de suceder? Repentinamente, Los médicos y Cubby y Skully Izzy Jennifer Blacklist se apresuran a alarmarse. "¿El está bien?" "¡El monitor de corazón se volvió loco por las lecturas!" "¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" Todos me bombardean con preguntas sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Tartamudeo tratando de responderles. "Bueno, todo estuvo bien hasta que ella comenzó a respirar rápidamente y luego su monitor cardíaco se volvió loco y luego, ella murió por un segundo antes de que ..." Uno de los médicos levanta la palma de su mano. "Bueno, ahora está bien y ha vuelto a la normalidad. Caramba, incluso parece que está mejor. En realidad, parece que la ayudaste a recuperarse". Estoy en estado de shock. ¿Yo si? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando el hermano tose y se sienta aturdido. Los doctores sonríen, y nos dejan ponerse al día cuando salen corriendo. Me inclino suavemente a su lado. " ¿Cómo te sientes hermano? "Exclamo, agarrando su mano. Ella tose otra vez." Estoy bien. Solo un poco ... "¿Confundido?" Cubby y yo, Izzy, Jennifer y la lista negra terminan por él. Sonrío y asiente, mientras le explicamos las lesiones. Entro en modo de pánico cuando terminamos y trato de levantarme. La empujo hacia abajo suavemente. "Whoa agárrate allí. Ya que tienes una espalda ligeramente fracturada, tendrás que sentarte. "Después de decir eso, Bro frunció el ceño con una leve sonrisa, luego me eché a reír." ¡Hiciste una graciosa! risa. Pienso de nuevo en lo que dije en confusión. Como tienes una espalda ligeramente fracturada, tendrás que sentarte ... oh, está bien, lo entiendo. Me río entre dientes. "Supongo que sí". Puse un brazo alrededor de él. "Eso fue valiente hermano". Le cierro los ojos con asombro y luego dice suavemente: "No fue tan valiente como lo que haces". "Valiente como lo que hago, no soy valiente, solo ..." Entonces me di cuenta de que había vuelto a dormir. Estoy suspirando "Sólo hago lo que es necesario para ti".

La situación era desesperada. "¡Pero Izzy, ella es tu modelo a seguir!" Skully dice, volando frente a su cara, batiendo sus alas rápidamente en frustración.


End file.
